The Fault of Being Guilty
by TheNargana
Summary: Why all this things had happened? Why was i not able to Save her? Why had such bad things happen? Why must a beautiful day become so terrible? Did we deserve theese three Disasters? I know, it was my entire Fault. I am Guilty. Why can t we Live in happiness? I wished this nightmare to stop. It Could had been operfect. It could be perfect. But now, nothing is right. I Lied. Guilty
1. At the Court

**The Fault of being Guilty**

_First of all, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own Henry, my OC (the foreman)_

_I got this little Story in my Head for a while, now I've got Time to write it. Includes Phinbella and possible a bit of a Lemon. Because I am from Europe, I have no Idea about US-American Law. If I made a Mistake while writing, just please PM me. I know, normally a Witness will explain all he or she knows and then the next one will. In this Story, I'm going to jump from Statement to Statement to increase the suspense. So I hope you will enjoy reading it and please give me a Review. _

Henrys POV:

It was clear. The Solicitor said it was clear whose fault it was. The defense attorney said it was clear whose fault it was. But fault means not the same as guilt. It was her fault fore sure. But is She Guilty?

Vivians POV:

I could not face the Jury. I heard the Judge asking the foreman whether they come to a decision. I know it was my fault. But I hope they won´t say it. It was my entire Fault. I am Guilty.

Phineas POV:

Where am I? Why I have this Pain? Where is everyone? Where is my Isabella? What happened? Oh, I know, I was not able to protect her. It was my entire Fault. I am Guilty.


	2. Prologue

**The Fault of being Guilty**

_First of all, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own Henry, my OC (the foreman) and Possible other OC´s. I do not own Antonio nor than other Fanfic Chars I might to involve. (Think about a little Thomarie at the Epilogue)_

_It might be confusing, but the first Chapter was nearly the last one. No, I'm not finished yet ^^, but the first Chapter was the present, from now, this will play in the past. _

No POV

_To be serious, I'll start my Story at the Beginning. At the beginning … Yes.. All this start one Week before the Prom. It was a peaceful day and nothing signs for the bad things that would happen in the Future._

Isabella´s POV

Oh my Gosh. There it was. Yesterday, I asked Phineas weather he would go with me to the Prom. I just can´t believe he said yes. After 7 Year´s of waiting, finally, I got my chance. Before, he never went to any of the school ball´s. So now, I'll take my chance.

Antonio´s POV

The Prom. The last event in School. The last chance to ask my beloved Isabella out. Before, she never came to any of the dance´s just because this oblivious, nerdy Guy. Phineas Flyn … But now, I heard she will go to the Prom, and I got my chance.

Isabella´s POV

I finally got a seat. Gretchen wanted to talk about buying new dresses, but I wasn´t in the mood. I was thinking about what to say at the Prom. I know it might be my last chance to confess how I feel. And there is still the small chance he´d like me back the same way. Then I saw Antonio come over to my desk. He is a Ladykiller and thinks he is irresistible.

Antonio´s POV

I go over to her desk at lunch. I asked her. My angel was as friendly as ever, but she told me she already asked the Flynn Boy and for the worst, this little wimp said yes. But not with me. Isabella will belong to me. We were made to be. I´ve got a plan. I had to find that Buford Boy. He always brings what you are paying for. Wait, Flynn, thanks' to you, now one will ever forget this Prom.


	3. Preparations

The Fault of being Guilty

_First of all, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own Henry, my OC (the foreman) and Possible other OC´s. I do not own Antonio nor than other Fanfic Chars I might need to involve. (Think about a little Thomarie at the Epilogue)_

_I forget someone who wished to speak in the first chapter, so I had to give him these chap. First POV = Present, the Rest will play in the Past again._

Buford´s POV (Court)

I´ve never thought it would be my business to flip so many life´s upside down. When Antonio came to me that day, I only thought about getting more money for my Harley. Today I know, nothing is worth what happened, and I deserve my punishment. It was my entire Fault what happened. I am Guilty.

Buford´s POV (Past)

I was standing in my regular corner of the Yard. You know, I made myself a name as a trader. I was able to organize nearly everything my customers asked for. A few steroids for the quarterback … no Problem. Answers for Exams? Right here, right now. Only a question of the money. So I was totally relaxed when Antonio came through me that day.

Antonio´s POV

Right in his ordinary corner. I know it was dangerous to ask him, I would get into trouble if he runs straight to the teachers. But I know, with a few tips extra, he would keep his mouth closed, like with my steroids I used to become quarterback. So I went to him with a small smile.

_Hey Bu, what´s up? Nothing so far. You need more steroids? Or Nerdmade Homework?_

_Na, I wish to order something. Special. You know, there is these shy girl who is not able to open herself to me. I thought I could make her relax and enjoy the prom. Ok, what did you want me to bring, a teddy bear? Nearly, I'll give you 50 $ for being quit, 100 $ for forgetting this meeting, and 150$ for bringing me some GHB (gamma-hydroxybutyric acid / aphrodesiac drug) before the Prom day._

I choked and gasped.

_GHB? Are you serious? Or are you crazy? We could be kicked out immediately if this came out? It will not come out. No one will ever know. Come one, 300 $ just for a little bottle. I thought you can organize everything? I can, and I will. I´ll bring you your stuff. But you did not get it from me. For sure, Bu._

Buford´s POV

I didn´t feel well with this but 300 $ were a lot of money for my bike. And I believed him just to make one girl a bit relaxed. So, I go one and organized GHB from an underground-market. If I would have known what would happen, I would have run to the principal immediately. Believe it or not, Buford not just had a soul, I also had a conscience.

Isabella´s POV

We were all preparing the Gym for the Prom night. The former fireside girls and I were gyrating to make it looking fancy. In the afternoon, we went straight to the mall to bought dresses. We want tom make finally our dates to fall in love with us and we wished to never forget that prom. Well, looking back, half we will never be able forgot, and half we could not remember, but that was something we did not know when we were shopping.


	4. The Prom

The Fault of being Guilty

_First of all, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own Henry, my OC (the foreman) and Possible other OC´s. I do not own Antonio nor than other Fanfic Chars I might need to involve. (Think about a little Thomarie at the Epilogue)_

_Here we are, the First Big Disaster. And for Explanation, GHB is an Aphrodisiac Drug that will flip upside-down Danville in a few Lines. Well the most Part of this will be Ferb´s POV, cause he is the only one who remembers everything._

Buford´s POV

Finally, it's the Evening of the Prom. After arriving at the Gym, I saw Antonio in the Buffet-Corner. I was wondering where his "Hot Girl" was. He seems to be alone. When he saw me, he smiled and Cheers towards me, his lips were saying "Thank You". I was confused first, but when I saw the Gothic Steward-Twins turning on the Chess-Club Chair man, I finally understand. What Antonio had done! What I had done! I started running towards Ferb. I need Help. It is my Fault. I am Guilty.

Antonio's POV

It was nearly to easy. I wasn´t checked bye the teachers, so I was able to bring a tiny Bottle into the Gym which will give me all I want. I went straight to the Buffet. After drinking of two glasses of Punch, I looked around. Nobody was watching me. I opened the Bottle and released it into the Punch. Then I step aside to let the thirsty Pairs through Antonio´s special. I Saw Buford, this Stupid Donkey. I cheer to him. "Thank you, my Friend. You helped me making my Dreams come true.

Buford´s POV

I finally reached Ferb, fortunately, he did not like Punch, so I was sure he would be able to help me.

_Ferb, you must help me, I did something terrible. No, I helped Antonio, to do so. Please help me._

Ferb´s POV

I was confused. What just might happen to thrill a strong bully like Buford so.

_What happened? _

_Antonio, he … well he ordered something. I didn´t know what he was up, so I brought him what he want._

I could see Buford gasping and coughing.

_What did he order?_

_Well . . . he said he want to make a girl relax and…_

_AND? _

_He … I give him a bottle of Liquid GHB. I don´t know that he would spoil our Punch with it_

Ferbs´s POV

No. This couldn´t be happening … Buford this stupid Ox … I send him to the Teachers to explain and to ask for an Emergency Call. I had to find my Brother. I run Straight back into the Gym. All around were couples Kissing passionately, some started to undress, but fortunately, I saw Phineas just Kissing Isabella. I wasn´t to late for them. I could see Baljeet disappearing together with Ginger under the Buffet and I also saw Antonio pinned to the Ground by the Entire Cheerleader squad.

Antonio´s POV

When the Show started, I tried to reach my Isabella. I also searched for the Football squad, making them Crack Triangle-Heads nuts together, or some of his Nerdy Friends. But before I Caught my Team, I was caught by the Cheerleaders. Well it was fun, but more than I could. I Passed out, when the Ambulance arrived.

Ferb´s POV

I finally reached my Brother, I pulled him and Isabella out, towards my Car. Fortunately, Gretchen was waiting there. She did not like Punch, also. It means we two might be the only ones without a blackout tomorrow. We need almost 10 Minutes to separate my Brother and Isabella, it looked like their Hormones where boiling. We throw them in the Car, Isabella on the Backseat, Guarded by Gretchen, Phineas beside me on the front seat. We thought it would help to bring them Home, but that was the First of a long line of terrible Mistakes I made. All what happened after, was my Fault. I am Guilty.

.

.

.

_Sorry, this is just the half of Ferbs POV, but i´m tired, here in Germany it´s terrible hot and I can´t keep my eyes open. I´ll update ASAP. Bye then, See u and review. And Tell Your Friends ^^_


	5. The Night of Disaster

The Fault of being Guilty

_First of all, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own Henry, my OC (the foreman) and Possible other OC´s. I do not own Antonio nor than other Fanfic Chars I might need to involve. (Think about a little Thomarie at the Epilogue)_

_Here we are, the First Big Disaster that will flip upside-down Danville continues in a few Lines. Well the most Part of this will be Ferb´s POV again, cause he is the only one who remembers everything. Also, we are reaching close to the second Disaster. We will make a Balance at the next Chap, so enjoy this and the next one. ^^_

Ferb´s POV

It is my Fault. I am Guilty. All what happens to my Brother and his best Friend from Childhood. I tried to protect them, by a net of lies. But the net was tearing holes quickly. My first lie was, that I said to the Teachers, that we all were ok an no one of us just drunk punch. Our Mother was on a cruise with Mrs. Garcia Shapiro and Father was meeting our sick grandmother. I did not want to make one of them scary, so I lied. My second lie was to myself, that I would be able to handle the two, I brought Gretchen back to her place and drove to our house. Isabella was living in our House, till our mothers finished the Caribbean Cruise in two days, so I had to bring both, my aroused Brother and his aroused Girlfriend, to our House. First, I brought Isabella inside the House and to Candace old Room. She was living with Jeremy now in a nice House at the outskirts. Her daughter Amanda was, sweet, definitely my favorite niece. After coming down the stairs, I run to the Car to get my Brother. When I brought him in and Closed the door, I was careless. He pushed me, and I staggered for a few seconds. Just enough time for my Hormone racked Brother, to run upstairs and locked himself in OUR Bedroom. When I reached the door, I was certain that he wasn´t alone in there. One view in Candace room was enough to see that I was right. That was the result of two tiny Lies. That night, resting on the Couch, I could not sleep. It was my Fault. I am Guilty

Isabella's POV

When we woke up the next Morning, both, Phineas and I, were shocked. We couldn´t remember anything after arriving at the Prom. Well, actually, I remember that I had a talk with Ginger while getting some Punch for Phineas and me. We clearly see what happened to us, it was Obvious what we had done. Actually, I couldn´t say that I was miserable with our actual Situation, I just did not want to rush him. But I think he is uncomfortable.

Phineas POV

I was confused what happened, but I wasn´t unhappy, I wasn´t sure whether she was ready. What happened yesterday? I just remember drinking a Punch with Baljeet.

Ferb´s POV

The next morning came, I look up when I hear footsteps on the stairs. Finally, my brother and Isabella, were dressed again. I could not deny to ask: _Had Fun last night, little Lovebirds?_

Phineas POV

After giving Ferb an icy Stare, I carefully asked: _Ferb? What bye Newton´s laws of motion had happened Yesterday?_

Ferb´s POV

I just smirked and turned the TV on. I was Right, the Prom Accident were the Headline.

NO POV

_Here is Albert Mueller with a live report from Danville High, where yesterday something unbelievable happened. As our state of knowledge, the 18 Year old Antonio Ramirez, spoiled the Prom Punch with a bottle of GHB, bought from a Classmate. It seems, bye answer of some schoolmates, he tried to get the 19 Year old Miss Garcia-Shapiro to his disposal. Miss Shapiro seemed to leave the prom early, till the Moment, we did not know anything about her condition. Suspect of bringing the GHB to Mr. Ramirez, is 18 Year old Mr. Buford van Storm. The authorities are unable to ask Mr. Ramirez, because he is unconscious. He had been overwhelmed by 7 or 8 students under the influence of GHB. He nearly Choked and is now in Danville Hospital. The Students were in psychological care. I´m Albert Mueller, Live from Danville High._

**Sorry that I will stop here again, next chap, Linda and Vivian are calling and earning lies and maybe I will make a time jump and write about disaster 2. Hope You Enjoy it. I thought about letting Antonio Die here, also about Ferb been kicked out, he would then have met Vanessa and slept at her house, but I decided, that Antonio did not deserved a so easy death, and I also did not want to bring Vanessa in, Neither I'm A much bigger Ferbnessa than Ferbetchen Fan.**

If you did not understand right now, Antonio nearly has been killed bye the aroused Cheerleaders, he weren´t able to breath at the end. Well, would be a much to nice death for him, wouldn´t it?

Please Review ^^.


	6. More Lies

The Fault of being Guilty

_First of all, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own Henry, my OC (the foreman) and Possible other OC´s. I do not own Antonio nor than other Fanfic Chars I might need to involve. (Think about a little Thomarie at the Epilogue)_

_I was thinking and thinking how to make this chapter longer, because two tiny calls wouldn´t be enough for a chapter. But then, I remembered that I had another plot I didn´t even started yet, which is necessary for the third Disaster and for the Epilogue ^^, so now enjoy it, next chapter will be the second disaster, and a bit more ^^._

Linda´s POV

While talking to Vivian about the Prom of our Baby´s. (I know, it is a bit strange to talk for 18 and 19 years old adult´s as Baby´s, but it seems like yesterday that they tried to make their first steps) While, we were partly watching the Danville Newsflash. I gasped when I recognized the Danville Highschool was on TV. I shouted: "_Viv, be quiet!",_ and reached for the remote to increase the Volume.

_"Bottle of GHB, bought from a Classmate. It seems, bye answer of some schoolmates, he tried to get the 19 Year old Miss Garcia-Shapiro to his disposal. Miss Shapiro seemed to leave the prom early, till the Moment, we did not know anything about her condition"_

_Vivian fainted. O my… what happened to the boy´s? What happened to my Baby´s?_

_"The Students were in psychological care. I´m Albert Mueller, Live from Danville High."_

I jumped across the cabin and reached my mobile. I had to know what happened.

Ferb´s POV

I was shocked what happened in School after we went home. I think, staying there might be much more disastrous. I hope, mum didn´t see the News. She should relax and not worry about something like that. Suddenly, the Phone rang. I looked at callers ID. Talk of the devil, it was mums mobile number. I´m afraid she did watch the News.

_Hey mum, am I right to presume you watch the Newsflash?_

_Yes, yes you are. Please, tell me, what happened? Are you alright? How are Phineas and Isabella? Vivian fainted when she hear Isabella might be in danger. What happened?_

I Stare at Phineas and Isabella. Then, I decided to tell my third lie, to protect Phineas, Isabella and to save the holidays for Mum and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro.

_Well, you know neither Gretchen nor I like punch, so we didn´t drink anything, and when I got a warning that the punch was spoiled, I rushed to Phineas and Isabella and warp them from drinking. Then, I brought Gretchen back and drive us home. Isabella was crying the hole evening about what might had happen and we go to bed early. I don´t think she wish to got to psychological care, by the way._

_Oh … Ok … all in all, when you swore that nothing happened, then we will stay for the last two days. Do you Swore nothing happened, what we must be informed of?_

_Yes mother, I swore nothing unusual had happened. We will going for Breakfast now, have fun on your last days._

_Ok … we will … I think … I will say Vivian that Isabella is fine, you swore. Have a nice day, you Three._

Phineas POV

I heard, what Ferb told mum, but I was not happy with it.

_Ferb, why did you lied to them? Why did you perjures to her? You know, when she find out, you will lost her trust!_

_I know, but when I would have told them, they would worry and not be able to relax. And you did nothing wrong, didn´t you?_

Isabella and I blushed at the same time.

But Ferb was right, we would tell them later, when we think it would be necessary.

Vanessa´s POV

Once again, my father was pestering me again.

_Dad, I told you, I'm 23, I'm old enough to live my own life. _

_But Vanessa, i´m just scared, you are totally alone since this green haired kid jilted you and …_

_Dad, I told you more than 20 times that he does not jilted me, nor cheated nor … nor make anything to make me unhappy, I have still plenty feelings for him. WE BOTH decided that it would not work with the age difference. He ever was, is, and will ever be a perfect gentleman who cares more about the feelings of the other than about his own. And when you ever said something bad about him, I swore, I will make you curse that day._

_Ok, Ok honey, relax. You are in a terrible mood. It changes every 30 seconds I think. You should go to a doctor of medicine with this. _

_Gee dad, thank you, by your reproaches, that I couldn´t live on my own, I'm feeling sick now, my Stomach hurts and I feel for vomiting._

_Gee, go to the Doc. I will call you later, when you were calmer again. _

I hate to say it, but das was right. I did not want to live alone. I miss Ferbóuche. And he is also right that something is wrong with me. Since nearly two month, I'm feeling sick, right after we broke after the most beautiful night we both had. Two Virgins also might have fun together *Giggle*. I might need to talk to him. Man I must be stressed, even my period didn´t work the last two … …. Months … … … oh … my … I … I need to go, I need to do a test. Might it be. Might he be my destiny. Well, I wish so, I need him, special when I'm right and I … really … am …


	7. More Disasters

The Fault of being Guilty

_First of all, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own Henry, my OC (the foreman) and Possible other OC´s. I do not own Antonio nor than other Fanfic Chars I might need to involve. (Think about a little Thomarie at the Epilogue)_

_Now, here it comes the very, very surprising *twinkle, twinkle* second disaster. And we will come to disaster three this evening, too. I want to finish it ASAP, because I already had ideas for a sequel with Buford´s whole story. (I did not want to squeeze it in here^^) So just a few more Chaps to finish this story. Also I had ideas for two different stories, so I will write quickly. Please give me some reviews what you think, feel and wish, I might get your wishes involved._

TWO WEEKS LATER

Isabella´s POV

Pregnant … oh my … it´s not possible. It can´t be … but the test is clearly … I´m pregnant. What shall I do? What can I do? I had to talk to Phineas. And I had to confess to mum. Oh my … she will freak out. We swore them, nothing happened at the Prom night and we were not under the influence of the GHB. We lied. And now, our lies will come back like boomerangs.

Vanessa´s POV

I should have called Ferb. I really should have told him yet. But I was afraid how he would react. I mean, he was not happy when we broke, I could see in his eyes that his British Heart was broken. I have to tell him soon. Actually, I´m third month pregnant, I will not be able to hide forever. Also I have to tell my parents. My father will freak out, but fortunately, he is on an evil scientist congress on Hawaii right now. So I did not think he will be able to kill him. I hope so. And my mum? I´m not sure how she will react, it was her argument that the age difference would be a problem. And now, I had a bull's-eye with my first time on the last day of my relationship.

Phineas POV

I was surprised, when my mobile rang the second time this day. In the morning, Isabella told me she was sick and I shouldn´t come to visit her. I was wondering what she want.

_Hey Phineas, __Whatcha doin__? _

_Hey Izz, nothing actually, our daily project was not so funny without you. Are you feeling better? _

_Well, actually, phin, I … I didn´t know how to say …_

_Izz you know you can tell me everything. You know, even if you would have cancer, I would make the impossible possible and cure you, just say me what pinches you, we will found a way through it._

_Well, this is the point, phin. Together… well, see …_

_Do you wish to break with me? Be serious!_

_No, that would be the worst thing, to louse you right now when I will need you more than ever … well, Phineas, see, our little incident at the prom night seems to have turned into an accident and … _

_Isabella?_

She sobbed. _Yes?_

_You´re pregnant, aren´t you?_

Now she was crying. _Yes. Yes I am._

Ferb´s POV

I listened with an half ear to my brother. But then, he asked his Girlfriend the worst sentence he could ask.

_You´re pregnant, aren´t you?_

I looked at him, and see on his face, that the answer was definitely YES. That is unexpected. And it will be a problem. When mum will hear it, she probably will freak out. She does not like the fact that Candace became pregnant with 19, and she will not like to hear her 18 year old son will become a father. And for me, I will lose my head for lying to both, mum and Mrs. Shapiro. Damn, this day could not get worse.

Linda´s POV

I heard footsteps on the Stairs. Because Lawrence visits his Parents in England, and Candace lives on the other side of town, I know exactly who this must be. I looked up from my novel, when the boys entered the Kitchen. I could see something was pinching them.

_Hey Boy´s __Whatcha doin__?_

I liked Isabella's cute catchphrase, so I uses it sometimes when she is not around. She hates it when anybody else uses it around her. She had the temper of her mother and knocked the poor Buford unconscious for using it.

_Hey mum. _Ferb was pale, as well as Phineas.

_Boy´s what happened? Is somebody hurt?_

Ferb started to speak. _Well mum, actually, I … We have Three Problems. I have one, and Phineas has two. I had to start. I had to apologize to you._

_Why, what have you done, transformed my car into a spaceship and send it to mars? _I Smirked, After Candace told me she was pregnant, I found out that my Boy´s were on a town council, as experts for construction projects. With 14. When I see a few pictures of what they had done, buildiug a rollercoaster, etc., I went to my parents for a few days to believe the unbelievable. Unfortunately, my father told me that my sons had modified their house, build a spa, installed a flat screen, and a satellite dish. When I came back, I actually was welcomed with a starship battle back in our Backyard.

I fainted for two days, when the boys showed me their bank statements. They made more money with patents, stock´s and merchandise in a week than Lawrence and I earn together in a Year. So you see, I thought the boy´s would not be able to shock me anymore. I was wrong. Really wrong.

Ferb´s POV

_Well mum, you see … _

_Yes Ferb?_

_I lied to you, and for that I´m very sorry. I just want you not to worry about something that might not become a problem._

Phineas POV

_Ferb, I did not understand a word of what you were talking about._ Mum said.

_Whell, mum, _I said, _Ferb did not wished you to worrie back on your cruise, so he decided to tell you a lie._

Mums Eyes became wide. _What do you mean with that?, she whispered._

_Well, Ferb and Gretchen did not drink from the GHB spoiled Punch during the Prom, but he was to late, when he reached us to warn us not to drink it, Isabella and I had actually drunk it. He decided than to bring us home to keep us out of the TV. But, to be true, he was not able to separate us. Isabella and I woke up the next morning with no memories after drinking punch, we were together and locked in our room, and Ferb, well Ferb had to sleep on the couch that night. _

Mum took a deep breath. _And you are apologizing and confessing because?_

I Sighed. _Because Isabella called me a few minutes ago, that she founds out today, that our little incident turned into an accident. _

Mum was bone pale and shivering with her whole body. _Do you mean that…_

_Yes mum. Isabella is Pregnant._

Vanessa´s POV

I will call him. NOW He needs to know. I picked my mobile and dialed his number.

Ferb´s POV

My mobile ringed, while I trie to keep my mum seeted on the Chair.

_Calm down mum, that is not the end of the world. _

I placed my mobile on the Phone and activated the speakerphone.

_Hey Ferb, it´s Vanessa._

_Hey Vanessa, I had to put you on the Speaker, because we had a little trouble here because my carefree brother had a little accident with his Girlfriend._

_Hm Funny, well actually, I wanted to talk to you about what happened three month ago. You know, our night and … well, I know I broke your heart and said there is nothing that can bind us._

_Yes, I remember. But please can you give me another chance? I miss you. Please._

_Well, actually, that's why I am calling you, I miss you too, I want you back and I was wrong. Actually, there is a special bound between us. Something that belongs to both of us. _

_Hey Vanessa, this is Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Could you please explain the last sentence?_

_Yes, yes I can Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Ferb and I had an Accident ourselves. I´m in the third month. I didn´t know when and how to tell for the last two weeks, where I found it out, but I´m happy that it is out now._

I looked at my brother, who was shocked and scared. I looked to my Mother who turns redder than an Apple tree.

_Vanessa?_

_Yes Ferb? _I could hear her sob and cry.

_I´ll be at you at 15 minutes, I think when I did not disappear now, I might not survive the night. I hope your Couch is free._

_Yes, yes, for sure, it is._

I closed the mobile, run to the hall, picked up a jacket and my car keys and left the house in the second my mother came back to life and started to yell. I might have stayed there and stand to my mother's understandable anger. Then maybe I could have protect Phineas from that what happened that evening. So I found out the next morning, when Charlene, Vanessa´s mum called Vanessa, asked whether it was true that we will be three in around 6 month, and explained me what happened. Then both of us rushed to the Hospital, where mum and Candace where waiting.


	8. Catastrophe

The Fault of being Guilty

_First of all, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own Henry, my OC (the foreman) and Possible other OC´s. I do not own Antonio nor than other Fanfic Chars I might need to involve. (Think about a little Thomarie at the Epilogue)_

_Sorry that I let you wait again, I just did not found a Spanish catchphrase. ^^ But now, I'm able to continue with disaster Nr. 3. Well at first, I did not want to involve Vanessa in any way in this story, but I nead a responsible reason for Ferb to leave his brother alone. And, Because I´m a big ThoMarie Fan, I decided to follow their Plot. ^^ So, now, here we go ^^_

Vanessa´s POV

Well, that was better than I thought. He knows, he is not mad or unhappy or sad, he wants me back after all, and we can do it. But I got a strange feeling. Something will happen tonight. Something bad.

Linda´s POV

Phineas rushed upstairs to his room. Great. Let´s make up a balance. Both of my Genius Boy´s got One Shot´s with their Girlfriend´s. Both will be Parent´s before even going to College. And for the best Part, poor Isabella will probably never be able to left for College. Great … Could the Evening get worse? Oh great, the Doorbell, more disasters coming through.

Isabella´s POV (5 Minutes earlier)

I was shocked. I did not know how to tell my mum. When I do it the wrong way, she will lost her temper and might go doing something stupid. I fall down on my bed, crying loud. Then, suddenly, my Mother shouted. _AAAAHHHH, Ay, dios mio (Oh My God), I raised my Head, confused what … oh my … the bathroom … I was to shocked to pick up the pregnancy test. Oh no._

Vivian´s POV

I went to the bathroom for picking up the dirty laundry. I was whistling and think about what might have happened to my Girl. I heard her Crying for almost 20 Minutes. I thought it would be better not to disturb now, In case she and Phineas might have a fight. My poor Girl, I thought, love sometimes hurts. Then, I see something, no mother wants to found in the Bathroom. A Pregnancy test. Ok, That would not be worst. It was a POSITIVE Pregnancy Test. I shouted _AAAAHHHH, Ay, dios mio_, drop the hamper and rushed to Isabellas room, nearly boiling.

Isabella´s POV

So, You know it, I gues.

_Mi Hija, how could something so stupid happen? _

Well, mum, we … we … we just not want to say anything to you, we hoped that we might got of with a slap on the wrist. Well, you remember, the Prom night. Well, the next morning Mrs. Flynn Fletcher called us as you might remember. We lied to her and indirectly we lied you too. Gretchen and Ferb didn´t drink GHB spoiled punch. But Phineas and I did.

_No, please, mi hija, tell me that it is a joke._

No, Mama, Ferb tried to separate us after going home, but … well, he wasn´t able and.

Vivian´s POV

At this moment, my boiling temper blats up. _AAARRRGGGH, he is going to pay_. I screamed, rushing out of the room, downstairs, picking up the Key and left the House. I was running across the Street. This brat is going to pay.

Isabella´s POV

I was shocked, I never see my mum that angry, never. I picked up my mobile, and dialed Phineas number. I had to warn him.

Phineas POV

I looked at the ceiling, thinking about what happened the last month, what had happened on that stupid prom. Then, suddenly, my mobile ringed. I saw it was Isabella. I picked up.

Hello Love, how are you.

_Phineas, yeah, I'm fine, but you might not be for long when you did not hurry._

What? What did you mean by that?

_Phineas, my mum unfortunately found the test, she was boiling, and when I tried to explain, she flipped out totally, she is on the way to you, I'm afraid she might hurt you. _

Oh, don´t worry, you couldn´t think of that. She might have a hot temper, but she will cool down on her way here. _*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*_ Ok, there she must be, I'm going downstairs.

_No, please, hide somewhere._

Oh come on Isabella, don´t freak out. Call you soon back, after the talk to your mother. Bye

_No, please .._

I had hung up, went up, and was on the Stair, when my mother opened the door.

Linda´s POV

Oh hey Viv, I think you heard it today, too?

_WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS HE?_

Viv, calm down, there is no way …

_YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABYGIRL!_

Viv you should really caklm down, or go home and …

_NO WAY, STAND ASIDE. I´M JUST HEATING UP. SO, YOU HORMONE RACKED BASTARD, NOW TO US._

Phineas POV

So I think Isabella was right, I might better hide somewhere. I run to my room and hide under Ferb´s bed. Seconds later, Mrs. Shapiro rushed in, still screaming and raging.

After she rushed out and into the bath, I come out and slip through Candace room. When I turned, I see My mom and Mrs. Shapiro, fighting in the Bath. Mrs. Shapiro just sneaked out when I entered the former room of Candace. I rushed through the Window, opened it, go up on the window Board and jumped nearly seconds before she can caught me. I tried to jump into the Tree were we laid so many times in our childhood. Unfortunately, I slide from the limb. I see the ground coming closer. Then, there where nothing more then darkness.


	9. Things are getting worser and worser

The Fault of being Guilty

_First of all, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own Henry, my OC (the foreman) and Possible other OC´s. I do not own Antonio nor than other Fanfic Chars I might need to involve. (Think about a little Thomarie at the Epilogue)_

_I apologize for everything I had to write now. But I head to kill someone right here, because I´m a big ThoMarie Fan, I will continue to follow their Plot. ^^ So, now, here we go ^^_

Vivien´s POV

I tried to stop him from jumping out, I want to give him a part of my mind, but as angry as I was, I didn´t want to hurt him. Unfortunately, I was not fast enough. When I looked out, he lied down there on the ground, not moving. I lurch back. Linda covered her mouth with her hand. She looked at me, it was obvious, what she thought. _Call an ambulance, quick_. That was all I could say, before I fainted. While my world went black, I heard Isabella scream.

Linda´s POV

I was shocked. I know, Vivian did not want this to happen. I run to the Phone and called for the Ambulance. The Next hours were the worst after the death of Phineas and Candace biological father. I Called Candace and tried to call Ferb, but his mobile was off. After a few minutes, two ambulances arrived together with an emergency response physican. After he checked Vivian, and Isabella, both were brought in one Car to the Hospital. Phineas was brought there in the other, together with me.

Isabella´s POV

When I woke up, I was confused. My Stomach hurts, and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher was sitting next to me with a tear blurred face. _Hey Mrs. F, what happened? Where is mom? Where is …_ Than it hits me … Phineas … I run around the House, to enter through the Kitchen. When I was arriving in the floor, I heard a scream from Phineas, than a loud bang, I run out again, just to see Phineas down on the ground, in a growing pool of blood. I screamed and fainted. _Phineas … What happened? Is he ok? Why am I here?_

Linda´s POV

I sobbed, than I tried to explain. _Isabella, you were shocked and_ …

AND?

_You got a miscarriage by the stress._

Isabella´s POV

Oh my … I lost our Baby … What will He say so … Wait, where is Phineas?

_Well … he is still in the operating room. Well, he lost a lot of blot, broke several rips and got a severe concussion. They are not sure whether he will make it._

Ok But … where is my mother? Why isn´t she here with me?

_Oh Isabella, _Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher started to cry hard, _That is the worst part, you see, Phineas was very, very popular and because of your mothers past … _**(Don't want to say something bad about Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, but she is so mysterious. Actually, we now nothing about Isabella's father or their Past, so I think you will not try to hunt me down when I interpret that she might have a dark past.) **_… the new district attorney, Mrs. Black… _**(As known as the antagonist from Platypus Trouble and Revenge on a Platypus)**_ … decided to make an example on that Antonio boy, on poor Buford … and also on your mother. She arrested her for tried manslaughter, assault with intent to do grievous bodily injury and physical injury resulting from negligence. _

…

…

. . .

. . .

. . .

…

Vivian´s POV

I was upset. Being arrested, for the try to kill my daughters Boyfriend. I know she broke down. She need me … and I can´t be with her. It´s all my Fault. I´m Guilty.

Linda´s POV

I remembered that I had to tell Lawrence and Ferb about what happened. I called Lawrence and he promised to come back as soon as possible. I could not get Ferb, his Mobile was still off, I did not now Vanessa´s number, so I decided to dial Charlene, explained her the Situation. She promised to come and to call Vanessa.

Vanessa´s POV

When he arrived, we hugged for what seemed like Years. Finally, we had a wonderful diner and a great night. But my feeling still said that we were missing something. Unfortunately, Ferbs Mobile runs out of Power and he did not want to call his mother, who founds out that she will be grandmother from two of her sons. So when my Mum called us in the morning, we both were shocked and leaved the House Immediately. We nearly run into Candace and Jeremy Johnson at the Main entrance of the Hospital. Both were pale.

Candace´s POV

Oh my Gosh. So many Things. So many bad things in just a month. The spoiled Prom, Isabella's Pregnancy, now, Phineas injury, Isabella´s Miscarriage. I had to see my brother. Just with that thought, I run into a familiar green haired man, followed by a familiar Dark haired Woman.

Ferb´s POV

Candace, Jeremy

_Ferb_

_Vanessa_

_Jeremy_

_Candace_

**Irving**

… Irving please leave, I already have a Headache, and I don´t think Phineas will be happy when fotos of him in the Hospital will end in the Internet.

**Ok. But you will be happy someday for seeing my Phineas and Ferb documentation.**

IRVING

**Ok, I´m Out.**

…

_Say, Ferb, might it be possible that a could be an Aunt the next time? I just wondered, cause Vanessa looks a little like me, with Amanda, and …_

Yeah, she called me Yesterday.

_Third Month, our First Night together. And our first night, all in all._

Yeah, we got a One shot, One Hit Situation, just like my brother.

_Great, I will be an Aunt I must call …_

_Candace, could you please remember that Phineas might be dying right while we talk? Let´s go inside._

Isabella´s POV

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher went out to see for Phineas. I was alone. So lonely. My Mother: Arrested.

My Boyfriend: Unconscious. My Baby: Dead. I cried myself into an dreamless sleep.


	10. Guilty?

The Fault of being Guilty

_First of all, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own Henry, my OC (the foreman) and Possible other OC´s. I do not own Antonio nor than other Fanfic Chars I might need to involve. (Think about a little Thomarie at the Epilogue)_

_**Last Chap, Isabella makes a balance wich marks that she has less than nothing left. This Chap, we will go into the last twist. We will reach trhe Goal soon, but after writing this, I will start to rewrite chap 1, I have some really giood ideas I hadn´t when I started with this. ^^ So, now, here we go ^^**_

Isabella´s POV

Beep … Beep … Beep …

That's all what I heard the next weeks. At first, I stayed in Hospital for 2 days after my Miscarriage. Then, The last three and a half weeks, I visited Phineas every day together with his family. He was still unconscious, the doctors say, they do what they can, but he was still in peril of death. I was able to visit my Mother every two weeks. I miss her, terribly. She was in a very bad state, and blame herself for the worst.

_Mija, I'm so upset. When I would have sleep over that night, you might have a perfect life now._

No, Mama, don´t blame you, it wasn´t your fault.

_Of course it was. I should pleat guilty._

No, No mama, please don´t do that. It was an accident. I´m not sure whether I could live without you.

_Mija!_

No, Mama, I need you. When you would be sent to Prison for Years, I wouldn´t know how to survive.

_Oh, Mija_

Vivian´s POV

My live was a disaster. My Babygirl was so upset, I couldn´t stand it. After getting Antonio in Jail for at least 25 Year´s, Mrs. Black, the new district attorney, was now on the hunt for my Head. Sure, I didn´t pushed Phineas or hurt him anyways, but she wanted blood. My Blood.

Isabella´s POV

I went to the Hospital, after I meet my mother. I arrived at the Hospital ant went to Phineas room. His Family wasn´t there, so I decided to talk about something I wanted to tell him for nearly 15 Years now.

Hey Phineas? Watcha doin? … Well Phineas, I want to talk to you. After the Prom, when we woke up, well you know what I mean, your fear …

Flashback

_Oh No! What have we done? What have I done? Isabella, I´m so, so terribly sorry, I never, never want to abuse you. I never want to do something to wrack up our Friendship, so please, please be not mad, please._

Phineas, I …

_No …._

Flashback Ends

After that you run downstairs, with so much horror in your eyes that I thought I would die for suffer of your Pain. Phineas, the Truth is … I LOVE YOU, since the day we met us first in that shop. **(There will be a Prequel, called Lollipop, that will explain how Isabella fall in love with Phineas ^^)**

Oh, Phineas, my life is so worthless, you are unconscious, our baby is with your Biological Dad in Heaven and mi Madre (My Mother) … Well, when they will send her into prison tomorrow, I'm not sure how to survive it. Please, Wake Up, Help me, I need you more than ever my love.

Henry´s POV

I was in a bad mood that evening. At first, My beloved Wife, Marry, had a heart attack two days ago , was unconscious and in the Hospital. Then, I had to be ad the Court tomorrow for lead the Jury as foreman in that terrible Flynn Case. I was sorry for that woman, but why had she proclaimed herself to be not Guilty? The evidence was clear. She was Guilty. It was Her Fault, that the Boy was unconscious. Than, when I started to go home, I overheard a girl speaking in the room next to my Wife.

_Oh, Phineas, my life is so worthless, you are unconscious, our baby is with your Biological Dad in Heaven and mi Madre (My Mother) … Well, when they will send her into prison tomorrow, I'm not sure how to survive it. Please, Wake Up, Help me, I need you more than ever my love._

I fought back tears. I stand right in front of the room, where the famous Phineas Flynn fought for his life. And the Girl must be his Friend, the Girl the whole Town knows she got a crush on for more than 15 Years and also the girl that should lost her mother the next morning. I rushed to my Car, sobbing endless. NO. Even if the Black Witch will torture me, I will not let grow the Girls Pain. I will fought her mother free, I swore, by the name of everything I love, by the name of the lord and when it will be the last thing I do on this Planet, This Girl Will NOT loose her mother. Only over my tortured Corpse.

Phineas POV

Wait … she is not mad? She Was in love with me all the time, too? Yes, too. Oh, if I would have been brave, her life would had been better. I had to get my Body back. I had to get up. She needs me. I need her. We are meant to be.

Linda´s POV

After a sleepless night, I went together with Lawrence, Ferb and Isabella to the Court. Candace met us there. After a few minutes, Vivian was brought by two officers. She looked terrible.

Vivian´s POV

Inside the court, the district attorney brought back everything to show why everything was my Fault. The Cruise = Careless mother, thinks only for entertainment. The Prom = selfish for not showing up, doesn´t lover her daughter. The News = Carefree, did not ant to know what her daughter do. The Pregnancy = unable to explain how to protect. It was like Mrs. Black, who never showed up to examine me in person, tried to make me look like a monster, neither she doesn´t know me. I started to cry.

Henry´s POV

I am a very peaceful person and I am against the penalty of death, but when I saw the accused was about to cry, I really thought about killing the district attorney as a fair option. But I know, I would not be able to help anybody when I was exchanged.

After everything was said and shown, we went to the separate room to consult about the case.

When I asked the first time, who founds her for guilty, It was 11 to 1 for Guilty. Everybody was shocked when I said not guilty. After One Hour, It was 7 to 5. After Two Hours, it was 9 to 3. After three Hours, it was 11 to 1. After three hours and twelve minutes, it was 12 to 0.

We went back to the Court and give the usher our written judgment. The Judge read it, and passes it back to me by the Usher. He raised his voice and asked: _Came the Jury to a judgment?_ I stand up looked straight to the accused. We did, your Honor. We, the Jury, are proclaiming the accused in all points of indictment … for NOT Guilty. Three seconds it was so quiet, that the falling Pen of Mrs. Black sounded like a canon. After that, the Court explodes in screams and crys of joy.


	11. Cruel Authors Note

Hey Guys. I have Bad News, Worse News, Worst News … and some kind of Good News.

At first, the bad news.

I am in a terrible mood.

Than, the Worse News.

I will raise my mood by torture you.

Worst News ^^

I will not finish this Story here and I will not tell anyone what happens next.

Oh, I finally forgot the good news.

I will add the missing links like Antonio´s Pain in my next Stories. So go on, follow me, and you might found out how "The Fault of being Guilty" should have ended, before I decide to split it ^^.

Oh, and I will reupload the first two Chaps, do not worry ^^


End file.
